ASKABAN
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Aquel lugar maldito. Aquel lugar donde todos deberian pudrirse. Donde todo lo que hicieron deberan pagarlo alli. ASKABAN. Un lugar lugubre, el mismo infierno, pero ...Que pasaria si llegando alli va un vampiro oscuro, uno de los mas temidos por siglos.


**ASKABAN**

**[Harry Potter – Universo Alterno]**

**[Yaoi – Parejas Varias]**  
**[ By Sadic & Sado Comany ]**

**[ Kaede Sakuragi – Luna Shinigami]**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**

* * *

**

El barco se bamboleaba de un lado a otro, pareciera que luchara contra la marea, la lluvia y los relámpagos que iluminaban todo el cielo embravecido, ya que las nubes amenazaban casi en lanzar algunos estruendosos relámpagos. Algunos guardias maldecían por lo bajo, decían que justamente "él niño que no debe existir" había sido condenado a ser llevado a la prisión de máxima seguridad.

Sus cabellos negros largos, ensortijados pero aun así algo sucios por sangre seca y demás porquerías que le habían arrojado cuando lo atraparon. No se salvo de las botellas, de rocas filosas, vidrios y demás cosas que pudieran dañarle. Sus ojos celestes relampaguearon ante el relámpago que cayó no muy cerca del barco, el guardia que estaba cerca de la puerta fumando, mirándolo, "vigilándolo" se estremeció y salió aprisa, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Empezó a reírse, a carcajearse ante el olor a miedo… mucho miedo… Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos largos, estaba apresado con correas de cuero, sus brazos hacia atrás incómodamente, en una posición que podría jurar que los brazos estaban dislocados desde los hombros. Cuero virgen y sagrado, empapado quien sabe con qué poción santificada y demás cosas de muggles y magos idiotas. Cadenas de plata, mercurio y otro material más fuerte para que no las pudiera romper.

Rio aun mas fuerte recordando cuando lo "capturaron", mucho tampoco se resistió, por que los ineptos lo llevaban justo al lugar que quería, un lugar que solo un prisionero de Askaban podría encontrar ya que estaba bajo fidelius, y más aun, debía recibir una maldición directa de quien fuera el dueño, amo y señor del lugar. Rio pasando su lengua por sus labios golpeados, era fácil entrar… y el desafío era salir de allí con lo que allí guardaban, algo que solo a él le pertenecía, a nadie más.

El barco se movió bruscamente, escuchando gritos y algunas maldiciones, pero no fue lo que llamo su atención. Si no el gemidito no muy lejos de él. Estaba atado a la pared de la celda, pero aun así podía ver que había un bulto del otro lado del lugar. Aquel ser estaba acurrucado en el suelo, se olía sangre y orina, excremento, algo de vomito y aun así el sujeto que estaba allí tirado no parecía importarle. Otro movimiento de la nave y movió el cuerpo mostrando un rostro golpeado, amorotonado y sangrante. Apenas pudo ver que tenia pupilas verdes entre las rendijas que eran sus ojos, cabello negro desparejo como si alguien lo hubiera cortado adrede.

Otro movimiento y el despojo de muchacho fue arrojado contra las rejas, que grito ante el golpe. Aquel vampiro pudo observar con más detenimiento y encontró que tenía latigazos en su demacrada piel… o lo poco que quedaba de ella, ya que era una masa sanguinolenta bastante infectada, podía ver hasta algo de gusanillos y alimañas carroñeras. Aquel ser oscuro pensó por que el castigo tan despiadado.

Este sonrió, quizás el chiquillo no hubiera sido castigado a latigazos si hubiera caído en sus manos. Él lo amarraría, tomaría un cuchillo y empezaría a despellejarlo tira a tira, despacio, viendo como lo hacía sufrir y suplicar que se detuviera, claro que no lo haría terminaría con cortarle los testículos, hacérselos comer y luego de cicatrizar esa zona para que no perdiera más sangre de lo debido, empezaría a desgarrar falange por falange…

- DESPIERTEN! – la vos de uno de los guardias termino la fantasía abruptamente. El vampiro miro a este con odio, pero aun así su sonrisa era perversa y despiadada – Vamos! – abrió la celda del muchacho, lo pateo en el pecho y con asco lo jalo de los cabellos hacia fuera – Ahhhg ... – gruño limpiándose las manos en las ropas, sacando la varita, y luego gruño, guardándola – EYYY NECESITO AYUDA AQUÍ! – el vampiro miro extraño, por que no podían usar magia con aquel simple chiquillo?

- Que sucede? – entro uno gruñendo, mal humorado.

- Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí, tu sabes … no podemos usar las varitas – susurro lo ultimo casi al oído de su compañero, pero el ser oscuro sonrió, su oído era tan fino que podía oír el caer de un alfiler en China.

- De acuerdo – gruño con mala cara, salió unos segundos volviendo con una cuerda, atando pies, torso y manos, logrando sacarlo como si fuera una bolsa de basura arrastrándola. Luego volvieron, y a él si lo apuntaron con las varitas – Vamos Vampiro, sal o te fulmino con la luz del sol – gruño de mal humor.

Pero al ser oscuro no le importo, se levanto como pudo, sintió como las cadenas dejaban de estar sujetas a la pared y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Sus ojos celestes admiraron la estructura que estaba frente a él. Podría jurar que era casi del tamaño del castillo que poseía con su "demonio". Aquel lugar en vez de una prisión más bien parecía un centro vacacional para él.

- Vamos! – fue empujado hacia la rampa que descendía al puerto, vio como en el suelo, estaba aquel cuerpo golpeado, estaba atado de cadenas gruesas, puesto sobre una pequeña carreta de cuatro ruedas tirado por un caballo huesudo y bastante tétrico. El vampiro quería uno de esos corceles para su mimado hijo.

- Adelante! – grito otro, jalando una correa en dirección hacia un camino de piedra, lo bastante escabroso para espantar a los incautos, pero para él era el jardín del Edén.

Las puertas eran impresionantes, todas de piedras, se notaba los hechizos y refuerzos para mantener toda la magia negra dentro de aquel lugar. Monstruos vestidos de negros volaban sobre ellos. Dementores le habían dicho que custodiaban aquel lugar. Ilusos, acaso no sabían que eran las perfectas criaturas de un ejército del mal?.

Caminaron unos metros, hasta llegar a la entrada, donde varios magos les esperaban. Pero se apartaron cuando la carreta atravesó las puertas…

El grito aterrador del muchacho se sintió fuerte, y la pequeña criatura que llevaba la carreta salió expedida hacia fuera partida en varios pedazos, los cuales llegaron a manchar las ropas de los Aurores. El vampiro rio con fuerza y sin temor a nada, camino por si solo atravesando la barrera de la imponente prisión.

- Bienvenido a Askaban – El director de la prisión lo recibió, se notaba el poder, la magia negra y blanca dominando aquel lugar – Bienvenido Conde Tepes … Vlad Tepes – el vampiro rio con superioridad. Vio el temor de muchos en aquel lugar.

- Estoy en casa …- dijo sonriéndole mostrando sus largos colmillos mientras pasaba su lengua a las gotitas de sangre que había caído en su rostro por el desdichado animal destrozado.

PROV. H.P.

El cuerpo dolía, demasiado. Antes de llevarlo al Ministerio de Magia, los aurores lo habían golpeado, alguno había usado el crucio disfrutando como gritaba, pero aun así su magia se rebeló ante los "malos" y mato a varios por eso. Luego vinieron los Inefables, intentaron "controlarlo", la magia volvió a reaccionar de la misma forma solo que en vez de matar a todos solo fueron dos. Luego llamaron al Ministro y a otros mas, todos lo apuntaron con las varitas y lo hicieron gritar, sufrir, sangrar, pero la magia reacciono otra vez mandando todos a volar. Unos quedaron quebrados, otros inválidos, hasta casi squib por que su magia no solo reaccionaba ante los ataques, si no que era una especie de vampiro mágico, "chupaba" la magia de los magos volviéndose aun mas y mas fuerte, repeliendo con más fuerza los ataques y provocando consecuencias desastrosas.

Había matado a Voldemort, los había salvado a todos, cada uno de sus culos le pertenecían a EL, al salvador del mundo, al "niño que vivió y venció" al gran Harry J. Potter. Todo el mundo mágico le debía respeto, gracia y mucho amor … sobre todo eso.

Pero eso era imposible, había mandado a muchos a Askaban. Mortifagos que habían jurado su muerte cuando escaparan. Pero estaba feliz, tenía una familia. Los Weasley era su familia ahora. Estaba comprometido con Ginny, amaba a Molly como una madre, respetaba a Arthur como un padre, a Ron como su hermano, a todos los pelirrojos. Hermione era una hermana que jamás tuvo, todo era feliz, cada uno de ellos eran su todo en el mundo. Toda … una familia excelente.

Pero todo debía arruinarse, absolutamente todo.

Albus Dumbledore, el mago más respetado luego de Merlín. Poderoso, sabio, conocedor de todos los secretos mágicos, admirable hombre bonachón, el "abuelo" que todos quisieran tener. El que siempre defendió a su manera a los suyos arriesgando su vida en ello. Protegiendo a Harry Potter, su alumno favorito, su "muchacho". El director de Hogwards. Aquel que algunos odian pero aun así nadie se atrevería desafiarlo … jamás.

Flash Back

- Hay que matarle – la vos del anciano retumbo en su memoria – Hay que matarle para que no pueda despertar la oscuridad que ahora nace en su interior – El ojos verdes no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Pero Albus … - la vos preocupada de la jefa de Gryffindor parecía alarmante – Estas seguro?. No puedes solo extirparle esa abominación de su interior, quizás el muchacho no sepa que lleva eso en su cuerpo, no se… Decir que se desmayo, que Pompfey le practique un aborto y listo. Snape puede hacer una poción para que no pueda quedar otra vez en cinta. Además, quizás con ese favor podrías dejarlo salir de la prisión. Es un cobarde y además a toda costa quiere vivir – el tono de vos de la profesora primero era preocupado, pero cuando hablaba de "Snivillus" era bastante agria.

- Prefiero no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas – El anciano parecía cansado pero con determinación – Creo que será mejor que le demos una poción para dormir, pero lo que no sabrá que jamás despertara. Matamos al muchacho y a la criatura en su interior – se quedo en silencio un momento – Aun no sé cómo pudo Tom embarazarlo, ya que jamás tuvo unos momentos ni para violarlo – negó con la cabeza suspirando.

- Estas seguro que es de él? Quizás el chico es libertino igual que su padre y a lo mejor ni siquiera sabe quién es el progenitor.

- James Potter. Es un milagro que Lili pudo capturarlo, o por lo menos creo que al tener a Harry pudo engancharlo – rio despacio – Creo que ella era más Slythering de lo que aparentaba. Siempre creí que fue Severus quien le dio la poción de fertilidad para poder casarse con Potter. Sé que luego de que se casaran jamás él la toco – suspiro divertido – Realmente era un muy bueno en la cama – la risita fue desagradable, realmente enfermo. Sus ojos demostraban la lujuria el recuerdo.

- Como sea – gruño Minerva – Que haremos con el mocoso. Si vamos al seguro hay que matarle de una vez, pero y si la criatura es poderosa? Podríamos adoptarle, manejarlo y amoldarlo a nuestros propósitos.

- Tienes razón, pero es probable que tenga el defecto de Harry, sea bueno a pesar de los maltratos que tuvo en su infancia – hubo un silencio – Esos muggles no hicieron bien su trabajo en volverlo un despojo de muchacho – suspiro frustrado. Estaba por decir algo más cuando la chimenea crispó dejando pasar al patriarca Weasley – Arthur, que sorpresa?

- Director, Minerva – saludo cortésmente – Tengo malas noticias. Kingsley ha descubierto uno de los informes que ocultaba Rufus en su despacho, luego que este asumiera por la muerte de este en manos del Señor Tenebroso – se sentó despacio, gruñendo – Me llamo diciendo que significaba esa ley anti licántropos y vampiros, que era algo que provocaría la erradicación completa de los seres y que el nombre de Lupin estaba en la primera fila de la lista de ejecutados – gruño por lo bajo, tomando un vaso de Fire Wisky que la jefa de los leones le ofrecía – Le mande un desmaius, luego le di versatium y con el enérvate empecé a interrogarlo. Debo decirte que ese Kingsley realmente no es fiel a ti – tomo otro trago – por lo visto estaba haciendo investigaciones por otro lado, parece que estaba dudando de cierta información que le dabas Albus – suspiro desganado – Pero no te preocupes – rio despacio – Le mande un imperio, aunque no es fuerte como los suyos, pude solo "hipnotizarlo" a la manera muggle, y cuando ve a "ciertos mortifagos" el pobre no podrá hacer ningún hechizo decente.

Albus rio por lo bajo:- Tantos años estudiando a los muggles y algo has aprendido – el patriarca Weasley sonrió levantando su vaso con fire wisky en forma de saludo bebiendo luego el contenido en un solo trago.

- Debo irme, tengo que mandar a mis hijos por Potter.

- Albus, que haremos con el muchacho? – Minerva pregunto insistente

- Hay mortifagos capturados en Hogwards aun, podremos utilizarlos – miro las llamas por un momento – Haremos una "fuga", Harry no se negara en salir a ayudarnos – miro a Arthur – Creo que Kingsley matara sin querer a uno de los nuestros – rio fuerte, los tres lo hicieron, el aura del lugar era muy oscura. El pobre Fewkes ululo despacio, desvaneciéndose en cenizas, pero a pesar de ser un fénix … jamás volvió a nacer.

Fin Flash Back

Harry Potter había sido emboscado. Solo recordaba haber estado en el medio de los jardines del colegio, arrodillado, mirando la nada. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Sus ropas, su cabello, su rostro. Parpadeo varias veces para darse cuenta donde estaba. Y grito horrorizado cuando vio que estaba sobre el cuerpo del viejo director Dumbledore ( o lo que quedaba de él ) su pecho había sido abierto, arrancado el corazón siendo estrujado hasta dejarlo una masilla de carne, arrojado lejos. Su rostro … no tenía rostro en realidad. Los ojos habían sido arrancados de cuajo, su lengua extirpada en forma brusca y su garganta aun burbujeaba la poca sangre que le había quedado. Manos amputadas, su ingle totalmente desgarrada. Se podía ver que dentro de la garganta, estaba parte de los testículos, como si antes de morir le hubieran obligado a comérselos.

El ojos verdes miro todo a su alrededor … muerte … sangre … cuerpos masacrados.

Su cuerpo tembló, la magia chispeo a su alrededor. Su respiración era errática y descontrolada. Solo atino a hacer una cosa.

- ! – grito con fuerza.

La magia se expandió bruscamente, provocando una onda de descarga provocando que todo aquel ser vivo sintiera el dolor agudo en su corazón, el de la tristeza, horror y angustia. Los vidrios del imponente colegio se rompieron, no quedo uno solo. Los espejos, las puertas fueron voladas en miles de astillas. Las columnas rajadas. Los fantasmas fueron desvanecidos a la nada, los cuadros fueron incendiados. Todo aquel recipiente de cristal fue reducido a nada, logrando que las mazmorras fueran un lugar impenetrable, peligroso y demasiado arriesgado ( quien sabe lo que Severus Snape tenía allí, los pocos que intentaron entrar cuando todo acabo con solo estar a unos metros de las escaleras caían muertos al instante )

Ni decir de los pobres seres vivos ( mágicos, media sangre, puros o lo que sea de las personas que estaban siendo atendidos en la enfermería ), alumnos, profesores, elfos domésticos. Cada uno de ellos sintieron la magia, muchos enloquecieron, tomando sus propias varitas y mandarse un Avadra a sí mismo. Otros perdieron se lanzaron de lo más alto del castillo, y los menos afortunados … mataron al resto.

Arthur Weasley yacía no muy lejos del muchacho, decapitado. Minerva estaba irreconocible, salvo por lo poco que quedaba de sus vestiduras, había sido quemada viva. Kingsley era uno de los pocos intactos, solo tenía un gran agujero en el pecho. Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían sido volados lejos, pero fueron lanzados contra el Sauce Boxeador. El que pudo presenciar aquello, juraría que aquella planta subdesarrollada jamás se divirtió tanto. Neville, Seamos, Dean, todos muertos. Pero no por él, si no que el maldito director había mandado a hacerlo, liberando a los mortifagos, dándole la admistia para escapar pero debían matar, mucho, demasiado.

Harry Potter volvió a gritar, pero con mas desesperación y llanto. Calmando su magia agotada. Golpeo el cuerpo desecho del viejo. Lo había escuchado todo. TODO. El último invento de los gemelos, había una pequeña oreja extensible oculta en el despacho. Cada palabra, cada desprecio, cada …

Grito con más fuerza. Pero ya no tenía ganas de luchar, vivir, existir.

- CRUCIO! – escucho no muy lejos, unos aurores, los pocos que habían sobrevivido lanzaban maldiciones contra él. Se convulsiono primero, pero luego les miro molesto, sus ojos verdes eran rojos, la magia reacciono y uno a uno cayó muerto, entre sangre, cuerpo desmembrado y gritos.

Toda la noche fue de la misma forma. Venían, lo atacaban, morían algunos, lo maldecían. Gritaba. Otros más aparecían, lo atacaban, gritaba, mataba … etc etc etc …

Toda la noche de la misma forma.

Los aurores despojaron de las cadenas, sellos y demás cosas. Vlad sonrió con cortesía mostrando sus colmillos, sus ojos celestes mostraban pronta hora de "cenar". Varios retrocedieron y gruñendo maldiciones por justo ellos ser quienes lo liberaran dentro. Se toco las muñecas tratando de ver cuán lastimadas estaban, aunque con solo beber un poco de sangre las tendría sanas y tersas.

Se arreglo sus cabello, saco pelusas de sus pantalones de cuero negro, arreglo las mangas de su hermosa camisa de seda con volados, al estilo siglo XVI, y empezó a caminar entre los pobres delincuentes que habían caído en Askaban. Con pasos seguros llego hasta donde se suponía que estaría el "grupo de bienvenida". Habían dos Mortifagos, acompañados por unos diez o quince sujetos bastantes rudos y algo corpulentos.

Vlad amaba ese tipo de recibimiento. Sonrió despacio lamiéndose los labios, tenía hambre y parecía que la cena seria temprano. Iba a dar un comentario hiriente para hacer que su comida viniera a él en forma gentil.

El grito detrás de sus espaldas lo hizo girarse. Aquel muchacho que había venido con él estaba siendo golpeado con palos y piedras. Su magia crispe aba amenazante, levanto su ceja, ¿Acaso no podía ver aquellos manga de homo sapiens sub desarrollados que ….?

Una descarga salió del pequeño cuerpo, como si fueran garras oscuras, demoniacas, hermosamente manchadas con la sangre de los atacantes emergieron de la nada. Un reo salió volando hacia una de las paredes, pero al chocar con esta solo fueron pedazos de lo que fue su cuerpo. Otro fue insertado como si fuera empalado, elevándolo hacia el aire haciendo llover aquel líquido hermosamente rojo, bañando a varios, a él incluido. Los pocos afortunados, fueron quemados vivos, intentando escapar de las llamas, pero solo llegando unos metros para caer al suelo gimoteando, temblando hasta ver que ya no se movían más.

- Mmmm carne asada – dijo con sorna mientras se acercaba al hombre más cercano, se agachaba para tomar una de las falanges y llevarla a su boca, para empezar a comerla despacio – Creo que le falta sal – rio tirando el "huesito" hacia unos hombres lobos que parecían atacar en cualquier momento.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó al cuerpo y con voracidad empezó a alimentarse del hombre barbacoa.

El vampiro no le temía, al contrario, estaba excitado. Aquel hermoso poder, aquella hermosa magia oscura, el aura asesina, el olor a sangre y la inocencia del ser que emanaba todo aquello. Porque debía reconocer, aquel dulce ejemplar era tan puro como lo era él ( salvo que este era bueno y el muy pero muy malo ).

Se arrodillo despacio, mirándolo detenidamente, como si un niño mirara curiosa un gatito herido.

- No más …- se escucho en susurro – no más … por favor. No mas – su cuerpo temblaba, tenia espasmo, la sangre escurría.

- Shhh. No más para ti, pequeño – levanto su mano, intento tocar sus cabellos pero la magia parecía reaccionar otra vez. Vlad sonrió porque de re ojo vio que muchos prisioneros se alejaron a toda prisa, dejándolo a él y al muchacho en el centro del inmenso patio. Ah … sin olvidar que los hombres lobos estaban disfrutando de la comida asada, y parecían no importarles – Si me permites, te curare – su vos era seductora, amable y en susurro.

- Todos mienten – Harry hablo despacio, queriéndose hacerse más chiquito de lo que ya estaba.

- Es verdad. Todos lo hacen. Pero también todos dicen verdades a medias – poso su mano en los cabellos negros ensangrentados, los despejo despacio y con delicadeza coloco un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja – Yo he mentido muchas veces, pero aun así, he dicho verdades. Puedo decirte que puedo curarte, lo hare – se agacho hasta la altura de su oreja y susurro – Soy vampiro y tu sangre me excita, sería un trato justo. Yo te curo y me dejas lamerte como una paletita.

- Pff …- fue una sonrisa escondida, una tímida. El rostro del muchacho era una masija de golpes e hinchazón – Y me mataras cuando puedas? – le pregunto despacio.

- Claro – Vlad sonrió, y tomándolo en brazos, lo acurruco contra su pecho. Lo levanto en vilo, lo sintió ligero pero no le importo. Con pasos seguros empezó a caminar a lo que supuestamente era la entrada a las celdas, tendría que buscar alguna en especial a su gusto.

Con pasos seguros, muchos se hacían a un lado. Le temían. No a él. Sino al niño que llevaba en brazos. Camino por algunas escaleras, no sabía si subir o bajar. Pero había un aroma que le era tan familiar. Sus ojos celestes destellaron en forma diabólica, apretando un poco el cuerpo en brazos, haciéndolo gemir. Le miro un momento.

- Por aquí – una vos salió de entre las sombras. Un lucano de la luna. Sus ojos mieles le dieron un aura tranquila, aunque parecía más resignación. Vlad no dijo nada, solo lo siguió hasta el final de un pasillo, creía que era el tercer o cuarto piso de aquella enorme prisión oscura. El aroma a hierbas, el calor de calderos, de un laboratorio improvisado llenaron sus sentidos – Deposítalo allí – dijo despacio, señalando un pequeño catre no muy lejos de la pared, mientras aquel hombre lobo se acercaba con vendas y algo de menjunjes curativos. El sabia que eran exactamente, su hijo era un fanático de esas cosas, le gusta curar a las víctimas para poder usarlas otra vez – Esta demasiado débil – dijo despacio, mientras con tranquilidad empezaba a despojar de los harapos que tenia por ropas. Con delicadeza, ya que muchas de las heridas estaban secas y la tela se había prácticamente fusionado con el cuerpo. Señal que jamás fue curado o intento de hacerlo – Severus apresúrate. Necesitamos curarlo – Vlad se hizo a un lado cuando sintió la presencia de un ser oscuro acercándose. Gruño por lo bajo aquel sujeto se le acerco despacio casi sin percatarse de que estaba en aquel lugar, acaso era un vampiro también?.

- Dale esto Lupin – la vos de este era áspera y algo siniestra. Vlad lo observo, cabello negro, piel blanca ojos ónix y un olor esquicito.

- Harry, mírame. Harry soy Remus – el castaño dijo despacio, en forma paternal – Vamos Cachorro, bebe esto, te sentirás mejor.

- Rem …- gimió pacito apenas abriendo sus ojos – … también me lamerás como paletita – dijo despacio bebiendo de prepo la poción que le daban.

- Eso me encargare yo, pequeño – Vlad hablo sonriendo, mostrando sus largo colmillos.

- Lupin, apresúrate, desnúdalo – Severus se alejo con prisa, yendo hacia un caldero, sacando de allí telas oscuras, por el aroma que desprendían estas estaban empapadas por pociones desinfectantes. Cuando el chico estuvo solo en piel, grito fuerte cuando aquello caliente fue depositado en su cuerpo. La magia crispió, pero no afecto a ninguno, ni al lugar. Siguieron curándolo hasta que este se desmayo ante el dolor.

- Cachorro – susurro el castaño viendo como de a poco su cara recuperaba su forma anterior, solo dejando marcas azuladas, moradas y algo amarillentas.

- Seis costillas rotas. Un brazo roto. Su cabeza es dura como roca, si no hubiera muerto de un derrame. Una mano rota. Una pierna rota. Cortes en toda su espalda, piernas, brazos y cuello. Lo han castigado con latigazos, echado sal. Al estilo muggle barbárico. Ha sido pateado, golpeado con palos y con cuchillos. Cruciado, provocado heridas, siendo sanadas para volver a ser abiertas – Severus decía mientras tomaba el cuerpo del muchacho y Remus cambiaba las sabanas por unas limpias, acomodándolo lo mejor posible.

- Mi pobre cachorro – el hombre lobo susurro besando su frente.

- Pero su magia está intacta. Algo inestable – el porcionista susurro despacio. Mirando luego al Vampiro que había estado callado y a un costado, observando con diversión aquellos personajes – Tepes – siseo despacio – No puedo creer que estés aquí – Vlad por un momento se le quedo mirando, sus ojos se iluminaron como si fuera un niño descubriendo el mayor secreto.

- Severus Prince. Oh mejor dicho, Snape – rio despacio lamiéndose los labios – Cuanto hace que no te había visto. No sé, quizás unos 50 o 70 años? Aun recuerdo cuando tu madre fue a buscarme para sacarte de la casa, pero creo que llegue tarde – dijo en forma burlona.

- Tepes – siseo – Que haces aquí?

- Vengo a buscar algo que los estúpidos magos han traído aquí, y me pertenece. Claro que lo interesante fue encontrarme tan bello espécimen – miro a Harry dormido siendo arropado por el lucano – Y ni hablar de la bella mascota tuya.

- No te atrevas – el porcionista se interpuso entre ellos.

- Oh vamos, déjame divertirme un poco. Además tu también estas encerrado aquí, y veo que por tu aroma y la de él se entretienen bastante – rio con sorna – Aunque aun me intriga el muchacho – se acerco despacio a Harry, aunque los otros dos le miraban con desconfianza – Posee la pureza en su interior, y lo extraño es … que está aquí – señalo el vientre. Donde la magia parecía residir con más fuerza.

Los otros dos se miraron despacio, acaso …

Remus se acerco pacito, coloco su rostro cerca del vientre, lo olfateo despacio y luego apoyo su oreja para ver si podía sentir algo. Abriendo sus enormes ojos amarillos miro al porcionista:- Es verdad. Harry espera un cachorro – le miro preocupado – Pero no siento aroma de nadie en el.

- No creo que lo encuentres. Es aun virgen – Tepes se agacho para tocar el rostro del muchacho – Un hermoso y virginal niño – Severus iba a decir algo pero fue Remus quien se adelanto.

- Si vienes a buscar algo, significa que cuando lo encuentres te iras de aquí – fue una afirmación, la cual el vampiro asintió – Llévanos contigo.

- LUPIN! – grito sorprendido el otro mago – No puedes hablar en serio!

- Claro que lo hago – el hombre lobo miro seriamente – Severus, entiende si Tepes puede salir de aquí, nosotros podríamos hacerlo con él. Salvaríamos a Harry, a nosotros – lo último fue un susurro pero sus ojos mieles demostraban desesperación y angustia.

- Podría hacerlo – el vampiro no era un ser oscuro por solo vanidad – Pero a cambio que me darían? – estiro su mano hacia el rostro del castaño, provocando que Severus gruñera y mostrara unos pequeñitos colmillitos de leche. Oh, como amaba un vampiro semi convertido.

- Pa … le… tita – la vos susurrante del niño que vivió y venció llamo la atención de todos – quiero ser paletita – gimió pacito, inconsciente. Y Tepes solo hizo una cosa, reírse a carcajadas.

- Trato echo! – se levanto despeinando los cabellos del lucano como si fuera un niño pequeño - Iré a ver si puedo encontrar lo que he venido a buscar. Mientras tanto, ustedes junten sus cosas, nos iremos en unas horas – No les dejo replicar nada mas, solo sonrió y salió de allí.

Tepes era un vampiro viejo, se rumoreaba que había conocido al mismísimo Conde Dracula. Quién sabe si era verdad o no. No muchos podían contar que habían luchado y salido vivo. Nadie en realidad.

Camino por los pasillos oscuros, húmedos y bastantes mohosos. Los habitantes de aquella prisión se alejaban de él, lo habían visto con el niño en brazos, y los rumores corrían como agua. Si él podía estar junto Harry Potter y no morir es porque era poderoso.

Otra vez el aroma, ese particular que tanto había buscado, que tanto había encontrado en cada rincón pero desaparecido al instante de llegar. Ese aroma que amaba con locura, que extrañaba, que hacia vibrar como nadie lo hacía. Ni su demonio particular lograba ese efecto, aunque le encantaba ser mimado por este. Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, llegando al final, buscando encontrarse con su pequeño tesoro rubio, el cual había buscado por décadas. Pero al traspasar la ultima puerta se encontró con un pelirrojo bastante conocido, su rostro no era para nada angelical de su gemelo, si no que representaba la forma sádica, maléfica y despreciable de lo que un demonio vampiro podría ser.

- Alistar – susurro despacio, sus ojos celestes cambiaron por unos oscuros casi rojos – No pensé encontrarte aquí.

- Padre – aquel era la copia exacta de Aslak. Su hijo mayor, el más hermoso de todos. Pero a diferencia de su gemelo, aun conservaba la dulzura de su madre, en rostro y carácter – Creí que podría estar a salvo de ti – suspiro teatralmente. Pero los ojos de Vlad no estaban fijos en él, si no en la pequeña mascota que estaba a sus pies – Te gusta? Mi "tío" me lo consiguió – rio despacio acariciando los cabellos rubios largos, la piel blanca, sus orejitas puntiagudas, su piel tersa y suave. Todo tapado con un hermoso camisón blanco, impecable. Sus piernas estaban estiradas hacia delante, como su fuera una muñeca, sus ojos celestes idos, como si no tuviera alma – Es hermoso, lástima que no gime ni grita – hizo un puchero de niño malcriado, jalándole los cabellos con brusquedad, solo logrando que este se moviera como vil marioneta.

- Suéltalo – siseo – Como veras, haberte robado a Yerico no me impidió venir a buscarle. Debí matarte cuando Muraki lo quiso – susurro despacio amenazante. Podía ver que algunos prisioneros parecían tener intención de atacarle, pero no era viejo por nada, las sombras se encargaron de los estorbos en segundos.

- … - Alistar levanto una de sus cejas, había "convencido " a varios magos y algunas bestias oscuras para que lo respetaran. Tenía poder en aquel lugar, tenía un lindo juguetito con que disfrutar sus ratos, tenía a los guardias a su lado. Pero también sabía que su padre no era ningún rival en su sano juicio para tenerlo de enemigo – Si sigues así, me dejaras sin sirvientes – siseo despacio. Mientras jalaba a Yerico hacia su regazo, era más una protección, si su padre lo atacaba también mataba al elfo.

- Lo haremos por las buenas, hijo – dijo con algo de ironía – Tú me entregas a mi elfo y te dejo vivir

- Y piensas salir de aquí como si nada? O piensas vivir aquí montándote a … - rio de costado – no tan virgen rubio. Sabes debo decir que a muchos les ha gustado verle en cuatro – rio despacio mientras abrazaba al muchacho con descaro, metiéndole mano por debajo de la ropa, mostrando que estaba totalmente denudo. Y también dejando ver cicatrices y golpes entre las dulces piernas blancas.

Vlad no lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera lo medito un segundo. Mostro sus colmillos, largos y desafiantes y de la nada las sombras se volvieron cuchillas, rebanando cada ser vivo que estaba en esa habitación. Su hijo era rápido, era su sangre, solo le basto moverse con agilidad, y esquivar los ataques, aunque más de uno logro romper sus ropas o lastimar un poco su piel. Mas Yerico pareció no tener siquiera un mísero rasguño.

El pelirrojo no se quedo más de lo necesario, como vil rata que era se escabullo por los pasillos, vías de escape para cosas como esas. Salió hacia un recondijo, aquel que estaban algunos magos oscuros, algo poderosos donde el único líder licántropo vivía, muchos le temían, otros le respetaba, pues Alistar solo lo tenia de aliado ( le daba de comer a los perros y los malditos meneaban sus colas cuando les llamaba para algo ). Hizo una señal justo saliendo de este, a tiempo antes de ser atacado por el poder oscuro de Vlad. Los pobres mortales que habían sido puesto en frente cayeron degollados y hasta decapitados, la sangre tiño el suelo sucio provocando que las fieras se pusieran frenéticas.

Corrió con su preciada carga hasta el patio principal. Llegando hasta donde algunos magos aurores tenían sus varitas para poder contener a ciertos presos. Dio una señal, estos solo se miraron y apuntaron lo que venía persiguiéndole. "Avada Kedavra … Expulso … Crucio … Bombarda Maxima … Diffindo " Y otros sin fin de hechizos. Vlad solo sonrió con sadismo moviéndose en su forma animal, en un enorme lobo negro como la noche, con ojos rojo sangre y dientes que parecían estar manchados con veneno. Amaba esa forma, amaba desgarrar con sus largas uñas. Y amaba comer corazones.

Con agilidad y maestría, esquivo a cada uno, mato a casi todos y disfrutó los gritos blasfemos de los presos que corrían despavoridos ante la magia negra que emanaba aquel ser. El animal estaba parado sobre un auror, con parte de su garganta entre los dientes, pero lo que más le temían era las figuras uniformes que sobresalían de las sombras, miles de ojos demoniacos, cabezas de perros deformes con cuatro, cinco hasta tres patas con ojos desorbitados y el olor nauseabundo de sangre y muerte. El animal parecía sonreír y con solo un movimiento de su cabeza como si fuera una marea todo el lugar se cubrió de gritos, aullidos y desesperación.

Alistar estaba aferrado a Yerico, lo tenía contra su pecho, sus largas uñas estaban a punto de degollarlo. Pero su intención no era esa, solo miraba a su alrededor con algo de molestia ( porque no decir con algo de temor también ) busco entre la oscuridad los ojos de su padre, sabía que lo observaba, que lo atacaría. Pero el no dejaría hacerlo sin siquiera poder matar al rubio elfo en el proceso.

- Ven padre! Mátame pero juro que no lo llevaras vivo! – los ojos grises miraban a todos lados, observando cualquier cambio.

- Acaso importa – el susurro fue hecho al oído, provocando que el pelirrojo se girara para ver si estaba detrás suyo, pero no encontró nada.

- Por algo lo has venido a buscarle. No soy idiota Padre – gruño mientras sacaba sus colmillos, enterrando una de las largas uñas en el cuello del rubio, la sangre empezó a correr, mientras con su otra mano se aferraba a la cintura de este, casi como para desgarrarlo.

- El vampiro sonrió malignamente en la oscuridad - tsk tsk - moviendo su dedo largo, con su larga uña negra -estás hablando con el vampiro equivocado "hijo mío"- sonrió maléficamente

- Debí matarte cuando pude - siseo despacio, girándose para ver si podía ubicarlo, pero todo era negro, negro frio y desolador - DEJATE VER MALDITO! SE UN HOMBRE !

- Hablas con la persona equivocada. Soy un vampiro no un hombre – su vos era de burla. La oscuridad se movía con agilidad a su alrededor cada vez más cerca, como cercándolo, haciéndole cacería a aquel pelirrojo.

- NO TE LO LLEVARAS VIVO! - sus uñas se clavaron en el cuello y en el abdomen, logrando que abriera su boca como si quisiera gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

- De nuevo Alistar- sonrió en la oscuridad - llegando a su espalda, y agarro al pelirrojo del cuello, las uñas largas se clavaron con fuerza en su cuello- pequeño te faltarían mil vidas para igualarme.. quieres matarle "hijito"- su otra mano bajo al cuello del rubio y clavo sus propias garras en él

- Alistar abrió enorme sus ojos, sorprendido. Miraba la mirada roja de su padre, y aun no lo entendía:- Pero que ... ? - empezó a gorgojear, ya que la sangre salía por su boca casi ahogándose, tenía miedo ... demasiado - Pa... dre - gimió intentando zafarse, soltando a Yerico quien ahora solo era sostenido por el vampiro mayor como una muñeca sin vida.

- Si Hijito?- le pregunto- crees que no sería capaz de matarlo... que no sería capaz d cercenarle la garganta pequeño? o a ti,- la risa tétrica se escucho en la oscuridad - hijo mío.. estas equivocado de vampiro, el único que podría en este estado calmarme es tu hermanito - sonrió apretando mas a Alistar- pero no te demos una muerte sencilla..-susurro de nuevo y Alistar sintió como arañas y escarabajos, cucarachas y gusanos empezaban subirse sobre su cuerpo...

- Paletita - se escucho por un lado en toda esa negrura - Pa-le-ti-ta - era un vos algo infantil, algo ronca y cansada, pero ante el silencio de todo aquello se sentía algo bien nítida - Tío Sevy, donde esta paletita?

Se sintió un gruñido:- No me digas Sevy - siseo molesto, aun así, parecía que estaba dudando en responder - Por qué no volvemos, quizás ...

- Paletita ! - como niño pequeño berrinchudo pareció molesto, como si luchara con quien lo tuviera en brazos para evitar que se lo llevaran otra vez a la cama de aquel refugio que habían hecho Remus y Snape

Sonrió Vlad en la oscuridad - Paletita - dijo soltando a el pelirrojo lanzándolo contra el suelo, alzando a el rubio - Vamos .

Alistar empezó a convulsionar, las alimañas se metieron en su cuerpo, sentía que comían parte de sus órganos, que aun así seguía vivo, sufriendo temblando con terror sintiendo que cada bicho se metía en su cerebro. Los ojos grises miraron por última vez a su padre, justo antes que uno de sus ojos empezara a oscurecerse para luego ser reemplazado por un escarabajo que devoraba la cornea.

Bye.. Bye - dijo riendo Vlad – Paletita – canturreo yendo con Severus, Remus y Harry

- Paletita - susurro sonriéndole despacio, aun con algo de hinchazón en su rostro, pero aun así sus ojos verdes se apreciaban aun más que antes. Estaba envuelto en una manta sucia, pero se olía que parecía que servía quizás de contenedor de las vendas y pociones que le habían puesto en todo su cuerpo - Nos vamos? - susurro despacio - Tío Sevy y Tío Remus quieren hacer cosas chanchas en una cama decente. Aparte que irán a buscar al cachorro de Teddy - Harry sonrió con malicia, sus ojos destellaron con algo de oscuridad - Tonks lo tiene vendido en algún lugar de Francia, y creo que muchos querrán hincarle el diente a cierto alfa - Vlad se percato que detrás de ellos, una manada de lobos de la luna parecían seguirlos. Oh, sí, todos gracias a Greybak, uno de los pocos mortifagos que se habían escapado y por casualidad tenía un cachorrillo como ... mascota.

- No digas eso del vampirito de dientes de leche, él quiere joderse al lobo que es diferente - dijo sujetando a su muñequita rubia rota - se giro un poquito escuchando a los lobos- así que irán a Francia "l'amour, l'amour"- dijo burlándose del pocionista y su mascota

- No me digas vampirito de dientes de leche - gruño Severus mientras miraba en forma asesina a Remus que había largado una pequeña carcajada pero llegando a tapar la boca con su mano y girarse para no mirarlo y realmente reírsele en la cara.

- Paletita - susurro Harry, la inocencia estaba marcada en sus ojos por un momento. Vlad comprendió que el muchacho luego de tanto dolor, tanto poder, tanta oscuridad, era su faceta de la doble mascara, la que ocultaba su verdadero ser - Podemos tener algunos lobitos de compañía? Creo que ellos quieren ir con nosotros - miro hacia atrás, eran cinco o seis lupinos. Los que habían "cenado carne asada" cortesía de aquellos dos al llegar a la prisión.

- Creo que no ... petite... si se acercan demasiado, el buen Rems, nos ayudara a espantar a los perros malos y no me gruñas vampirito de dientes de leche.. digo de colmillos... seguro no puedes ni morder al lobo, Oh que horror - dijo dramáticamente el vampiro milenario. Severus gruño, mostrando sus colmillos, eran pequeños a comparación de los de Vlad, pero el sonrojo que sus pálidas mejillas tiñeron provoco que Remus se riera al final un poco más fuerte, ganándose un golpe por parte del pocionista.

- Pero serán útiles - susurro Harry sonriéndole - Remus posee el don del Alfa. El me conto que el líder anterior tuvo un trágico accidente - le miro con una sonrisita inocente.

- Si esas cosas mágicas que suceden en ese mundo mágico, ya sabes una desdentada despedazar la carne, trozar los huesos, todo mágicamente - rio cruelmente haciendo que Remus tosiera un poquito y desviara la cabeza.

- Entonces, podemos irnos ya? - Severus gruño molesto, mientras bufaba. Remus sonrió despacio ante la impaciencia de este.

- Y como saldremos ...? - Harry no pudo terminar preguntar por qué una fuerte descarga mágica se sintió golpear contra la prisión.

Una muy fuerte, hasta parecía algo furiosa. Los cimientos de Askaban simbraron estrepitosamente. Todos corrieron hacia el patio, algunos esquivando lo poco que quedaba de los cuerpos mutilados que habían peleado contra Vlad. Pero dos golpes más al exterior de la barrera, hizo que las torres del lugar empezaran a desprender ladrillos, losas y hasta tejas, cayendo al suelo, golpeando algunos, matando a otros.

Vlad para su regocijo en vez de estar preocupado, estaba lo más feliz, su demonio venia a buscarlo. Observo los cuerpos destripados, sonrió al ver como una de las barras atravesaba el cráneo de algún pobre desmentrizado o tal vez fuese un guardia... hn ni idea - Hola corazón - dijo silbando con rin tintín y luego miro a Harry - de haber sabido que vendría paletita no hubiese destripado a varios.

Harry iba a preguntar de quien estaba hablando, cuando sintió el cuerpo tenso de Remus apretándolo contra su pecho, como buen alfa protegiendo a su cachorro. Severus por otro lado gruñía, sentía le poder que intentaba entrar haciendo que le diera escalofríos.

Otros dos o tres golpes fuertes, provocaron la caída de una torre, matando a varios, claro que Vlad y el pequeño grupo que lo seguía no fueron ni tocados o rasguñados. Los aurores que aun estaban vivos gritaban cosas sin sentido. Algo que un muggle estaba frente a la puerta, que los dementores parecían huir de este. Que algunos los habían atacado. Que había matado a varios detrás de la puerta con solo sonreír y mover un abanico frente a ellos. No era mago, no era muggle. Otros desesperados decían que era un demonio del infierno. Voldemort! gritaron otros. Y Vlad empezó a carcajearse.

-Voldemort jajajjaja- rio y cuando paso un auror a su lado saco sus garras y destajo la cabeza de este de su cuerpo, la cabeza rodo varios metros cuesta abajo - Oye "el" es más guapo que Voldemort al menos tiene una naricita preciosa, verdad "bomboncito" – comento cínicamente con una risa infernal lamiándose las garras, escuchando más aullidos, más gritos - lo único que falta es que digan que es la llorona.

- Grgrgrgrgrgr!- el lobo gruñía abrazando más fuerte a Harry y también protegiendo a su lado a su vampirito de dientes de leche. Pero se le erizaba hasta su cola afelpada

La puerta fue lanzada hacia por donde estaban ellos, pero sorpresivamente una cúpula de sombras los protegieron, logrando que esta fuera empujada contra el lado contrario, aplastando a otros cientos de presos. El patio era un caos, todos gritaban huían y hasta perdían perdón a Merlín, Buda, Dios o cualquier benevolente ser sagrado para que los salvara.

Del otro lado, un hombre con un trajo chino, oscuro como su cabello largos, sus ojos amarillos y su sonrisa déspota. Movía su abanico como si fuera varita, logrando que las sombras no solo chocaran contra la barrera que no les permitía salir o entrar a nadie, sino que lograba que chillaran almas con desesperación. Algunos dementores parecían ayudarlo, solo logrando matarse en el intento, pero eso tampoco impidió que vinieran otros a reemplazarlos para ese objetivo. Se podía ver como una rajadura en aquel campo de fuerza empezaba a abrirse despacio.

- Dementores - chasqueo su lengua el vampiro lamiéndose los colmillos viendo como estos cometían "suicido mágico" - Jiji Dementores Kamikase - pensó con una risa - Severus se que es lindo pero vas a gastarle de tanto mirarlo mi chibi vampiro.

- Grgrgrg! Es un demonio grgrgr!- gruño mas fuerte el alfa viendo cráneos destrozados y partes de lo que fueron seres vivos destrozadas y volando sobre la cúpula

- Pero veo que está logrando romper el hechizo que nos mantiene cautivo - susurro mirándose las manos, sentía cosquilleo ante la reacción de la magia volvía a su cuerpo ya no había restricción del uso de la misma, como si cada golpe lograba hacerlo sentir vivo. Miro a su alrededor, varios de los sobrevivientes parecían pensar lo mismo, solo que ellos tenían una sonrisa sádica y mal intencionada. Muchos merecían pudrirse en ese lugar. Se giro a mirarlo a Vlad para decírselo, pero no hubo palabras para decirle lo que pensaba.

La barrera cayó, muchos gritaron felices y corrieron como desesperados hacia la libertad ... no lograron siquiera llegar a la puerta. Los dementores sobrevivientes se lanzaron contra ellos como fieras hambrientas no dejando escapatoria a ninguno de ellos.

- Claro que es un demonio poderoso - dijo con una risa sádica sin moverse de su lugar y cuando Harry intento moverse para bajar de los brazos de Remus le detuvo - aun no paletita aun no... Mira – señalo con sus dedos largos como los dementores como aves de rapiña iban directamente a dar el beso a los pobres imbéciles

El demonio entro despacio, sonriendo con altanería, con pasos lentos. Sin importarle si pisaba algún pedazo de cuerpo desgarrado, sangre o madera desecha. Se acerco con lentitud hasta donde el vampiro estaba, rodeado por unos tres magos y un grupo pequeño de lucanos.

- Llegaste un poquitín tarde - dijo el vampiro mirándose las ligeras motas de su capa - no puedes llegar a una cita temprano.

- Me tarde mucho? - le dijo despacio mientras levantaba la mano y tocaba el rostro de Vlad, acariciándole con ternura y besándolo en los labios. Sonrió mirando a los demás - Oh, veo que has encontrado algunas cosas interesantes - Severus sintió la mirada libidinosa del sujeto haciendo que corriera un escalofrió por su espalda. Remus gruño logrando jalarlo hacia su lado, mientras sostenía a Harry con un solo brazo - Interesante - susurro mirando al vampiro - Y dime, parece rota. Se la darás a Therion? - observó a Yerico que tenía en sus brazos y toco sus cabellos rubios pasando sus dedos por la sangre del cuelo para lamerla - mmm ... sigue tan dulce como recordaba.

- Cuidadito - dijo el vampiro acomodándose el largo y ondulado cabello - pero ellos son míos "querido"- le recordó - y de Yerico... bueno ... sería bonito tenerlo de nuevo, creo que si se lo daré a mi hijo...

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, que nuestro hijo se lo tomara en serio y quizás sea la muñeca perfecta para los dos cachorros blancos que esta por parir - dijo con un rin tintín de burla. miro al grupo, luego la entrada. Parecía que esta estaba por estallar otra vez, ya que la magia fluctuaba molesta - Debemos apresurarnos, no quiero seguir ensuciándome la ropa con la sangre de inútiles - empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida - No puedo creer que tu hijo haya bajado tanto la auto estima, esconderse en este mundo tan ... retrogrado - gruño molesto pateando una cabeza de lo que fue aun auror - Estos seres manejan la magia como si fuera ... su vida.

Remus gruño más sosegado, caminando detrás de ellos con Severus y Harry. Vlad sonreía - Mientras sean pequeños los cachorros no interesa... y que se le va a hacer, Alistar es lindo pero sin cerebro, lastima quería jodermelo antes de que mis alimañas se lo comiera pero no puedo hacer nada - dijo viendo la barca - Y la magia es algo tan estúpido cuando rige tu vida - se dio la vuelta - Paletita ven.

Harry miro a Muraki algo .. feo?. Pero aun así, le hizo señas a Remus para que lo entregara al Vampiro. Aun desconfiado, gruño por lo bajo, pero lo hizo. Deposito al pelinegro en el suelo y con lentitud camino unos pasos hacia este, pero tropezó algo débil, pero jamás llegando al suelo, los grandes y fuertes brazos de Vlad lo sujetaron, quedo absorte ante la sonrisa de este

- Paletita - susurro contento

- Paletita- dijo alzándole con una mano mientras en la otra tenia a Yerico - nos vamos Paletita?

- A Francia – Harry susurro despacio, mirando a Remus y a Severus – siempre quise conocer ese país

- Mmm primero debeos ir a mi hogar, debo dejar a Yerico- le dijo a la paletita sin soltarle - y ustedes busquen al cachorrito, si aún queda algo de Teddy - dijo con rin tintín de burla.

- Iremos todos - Muraki hablo mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la isla de Askaban, donde los dementores estaban por todos lados, empachándose de los pobres magos aun vivos - No por nada he traído mi pequeño barco - el hombre chino sonrió despacio, girándose para mirarlos a todos. De entre la niebla y la oscuridad de la noche, el sonido estrepitoso de un silbato de un buque se escucho cerca. Era tan largo como uno de petróleo, y tan oscuro y fantasmal como los de los cuentos piratas. Demonios, vampiros y lobos parecían mirarlos desde la proa, sonriéndoles cuchicheando hasta señalándoles. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, una compuerta en un costado del enorme barco se abrió, saliendo una rampa automática, alargándose lo suficiente para que pudiera subir sin siquiera mojarse un poco. Muraki sonrió, caminando tranquilamente, yendo hacia aquel sujeto que los esperaba, vestido con un traje japonés oscuro, con cabello negro largo, ojos amarillos y un abultado vientre, justo casi de nueve meses -Oh, mira Vlad no es hermoso nuestro hijo?

Harry y los demás se miraron despacio, caminando por la rampa, Remus, Severus y unos ocho o doce lobos fieles al alfa castaño. Mirando hacia atrás lo poco que quedaba de lo que una vez fue Askaban.

Cuando escucho el barco acercarse soltó una carcajada - Julio Verne? definitivamente no voy a dejarte leer mas Viaje al centro de la tierra nunca mas... mira que hacer un barco igual al del Capitán Nemo- alzando la cabeza mirando a los ocupantes tan fríamente que se callaron claro que cuando su hijo salió - lo dejo cuanto diez meses y de nuevo panzón del grgrgrgrgr – siseo por lo bajo algo molesto.

Therion sonrió – Padre - dijo suavemente con una mano en su abultado vientre y otra cubriéndose el rostro con el abanico mirando a Harry con una sonrisa pero le gusto mas Severus - puedo jugar con él padre- pregunto con una sonrisa tan dulce, señalándolo, tan suave y tan escalofriante que no parecía humano ni exactamente con un aura celestial.

- El es mío - siseo Harry, mirándolo con ojos rojo, como una ves los tuvo Voldemort. Severus y Remus se miraron entre sí, y todos los demás lupinos gruñeran ante su "señor". La lucha de miradas fue casi "asesina" entre los dos jóvenes, provocando la risa de los dos adultos oscuros.

- Ya… ya...- rio Vlad - vamos dentro

Therion sonrió dulcemente - Como digas... oh my Lord - dijo riendo jugando con su largo cabello, imperturbable. Entrando cuando vi que algo se acercaba, Un hermoso lobo blanco con un collar - no gruñas Rene es de mala educación - dijo al inmenso animal que era dos veces más grande que el doncel.

- Bien - Muraki susurro mientras caminaban por los pasillos, subiendo escaleras para luego estar en la proa, mirando desde allí como Askaban se quemaba en un fuego no mágico, no muggle si, si no uno infernal - Hacia donde?.

- Francia - dijo Harry admirando aquella obra demoniaca - Francia será nuestro destino, verdad Paletita? - rio despacio cuando el barco empezó a moverse por las agua inglesas.

Pero fueron los ojos de todos los que admiraron el paisaje. Todo Londres sucumbía entre el fuego, los gritos y la sangre.

- A Francia será paletita- dejando su preciosa carga rubia abrazando a Harry por la cintura, viendo el fuego - el infierno arde tan hermosamente como tus ojos - susurro cerca de su cuello con los colmillos afuera.

_**"CNN internacional: Reportaron hoy en la noche que Londres sufrió atentados a los monumentos históricos. El BigBen fue volado por una bomba la cual aun no se sabe de qué tipo, ya que las llamas no han podido apagarse, los bomberos han llegado de todos lados, con helicópteros hidrantes pero nada ha detenido la llamarada. La torre de Londres fue profanada, destrozada en forma incondicional, cuadros antiguos, armaduras, armas y demás joyas nacionales han sido totalmente destruidas, ninguna robadas solo fueron desechas como con odio y repugnancia. El puente Tower Bridge fue bolado, con dos explosiones, según los testigos, cayó estrepitosamente al canal, logrando separar los lados. La gente no pudo ni huir ni refugiarse. Se dice que vándalos buscaban gente específica, los torturaban con descargas eléctricas dadas por varillas para luego empotrarlos en el medio de Tragfalgar Square. Una masacre sin medida se vivió. Muchos sobrevivieron, y quedaron choqueados, ya que al preguntarles las autoridades si podían identificar algún convicto o alguien solo ellos pudieron decir :- " Fueron bestias, como si fueran hombres lobos... Un vampiro me mordió! ... Uno uso una varita ERA UN MAGO, LO JURO"... Y así fueron los dichos, esta reportera se despide para CNN internacional ..."**_

El televisor quedo a oscuras, luego que fuera apagado. Los ojos rojos sonrieron con malicia cuando se acerco hacia la ventana. Ahhh la Torre Eiffel ... será tan mágica como los libros dicen?"

Harry lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió, adentrándose a la habitación donde Remus y Severus lo esperaban, ellos le sonreían despacio tocando el abultado vientre, el pequeño James como lo habían bautizado crecía fuerte. Estaba entusiasmado, habían ubicado a Teddy y era hora de visitar viejos conocidos.

La puerta se cerró ... y solo se escucho detrás de ella la risa macabra de un vampiro milenario


End file.
